dominant
by Chirutsurando
Summary: Envy en a assé de toujours dominer et décider...il donne sa place.
1. Chapter 1

Cela devait faire au moins 6 mois depuis la première fois que nous avions fais l'amour. 6 mois que nous le refaisions presque à chaque soir…sauf les jours où il décidait que non…Bien sur c'était lui qui dominait. Il est plus grand, plus fort, il sait comment et pas moi. Donc il dominait et c'était pas pour me déplaire. Sous son emprise je me sentais aimé, enfin. Un jour d'été, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, la température était juste agréable, nous étions dans la pièce froide au sous-sol qui lui serait de chambre. Nous étions couché ensemble sur son lit, moi lové dans ses bras, depuis environ deux heures, sans bouger, sans parler, juste apprécier le moment qui passait.

-Tu veux essayer ? dit Envy d'un coup sans prévenir.

-Quoi ? Essayer quoi ?

-Dominer. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça, Wrath.

Je restais sans voie…Je n'avais jamais imaginer dominer, faire de mon amant mon « jouet », alors le faire. Devant mon manque de réaction et mes yeux ouverts en grand, Envy me dit :

-Aller ! Vas-y. Je te le demande.

-Mais, je ne sais pas comment, dis-je avec la tête basse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te montrer comment si tu veux…je pourrais te guider.

Je répondis d'un sourire en me plaçant entre ses jambes, le frôlement sur ses cuisses le fit frissonner. Mes gestes étaient maladroits et peu assuré. Envy me regardait avec un sourire tendre, je crois qu'il me trouvait mignon. Je resta devant lui sans bouger durant une ou deux minutes. Puis, trouvant quoi faire, d'un mouvement rapide et décidé, je mis mon index dans ma bouche et après, l'enfonça doucement dans l'intimité d'Envy, ne sachant pas comment faire je répétais tout simplement les gestes qu'il avait si souvent fait. Envy eut un rire doux.

-Tu sais, Wrath, c'est pas nécessaire, je suis déjà habitué moi.

-Ah…eeuh…Je baissai la tête en rougissant.

-C'est pas grave Wrath, dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, continue comme tu veux, ça me plais beaucoup.

Je fis un micro-sourire, retira mon doigt et approchant mon sexe pour le remplacer. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, pris une grande respiration et pénétra enfin Envy qui, apparemment, apprécia beaucoup, soupirant de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière quand j'entrais enfin en lui.

Vous allez sûrement me haire mais la suite c'est pour le prochaine chapitre :P


	2. Chapter 2

réponces aux reviews

gwenaelle: et bin voila...la suite enfin dévoilé!! au fais...désolé pour l'attente..c'est que mon ordi a planté et j'ai du m'en racheter un autre...alors c'es reparti!!

azzash: si tu les aime tant que ça je vais devoir en écrire plus souvent...alors voila la suite mais cette foie d'une point de vue différent...j'espere que tu va l'aimer autent que le dernier.

Chibi Kawai: je suis contente que tu les adore et voila enfin la suite...

the-foreverone01: et bin la voila la suite...et mon nom sa ne te conserne pas...et tu sais que j'aime final malgré tout.

bon et bien...que la fic commence!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est bon de se laisser aller pour une fois, suivre les règles au lieu de les dicter. Wrath était vraiment mignon comme ça, un petit enfant qui expérimente. Je l'aime à en mourir, j'aime lui faire l'amour, lui faire plaisir, mais je n'avais pas imaginé ce que ça pouvait être de ne pas le dominer. C'est vraiment bon. Malgré le fait que ce soit la première fois qu'il fait ça, j'ai l'impression de toucher le ciel. Chaquns de ses mouvements sont si doux, c'est comme si à chaqunes de ses poussées il me fesait jouir encore et encore. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie, je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser, ma fasson à moi de l'encourager.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ça? me demanda Wrath avec difficulté, je suis comment?

-Pa-parfait! naaah...Tu es parfait...même plus, lui répondis-je au bord de l'extase.

Mon bassin se mit à bouger de lui même, cherchant plus de plaisir, me laissant guider par celui-ci. Wrath se mit à gémir à chacuns des cuops de rein qu'il donnait. Il était en sueur, il gémissait sans arrêt, c'était un effort trop grand pour lui encore, il avait besoin de plus de pratique. Je le fit basculer, rompant notre lien. Je pus lire la surprise dans son regard, il ne comprenait pas.

-À mon tour, lui dis-je simplement.

-Mais pourquoi!!

-Tu es trop épuisé...et moi aussi je veux te donner du plaisir...je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Envy.

Il m'embrassa joyeusement et enlassa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me mis en position assise et le fit s'assir sur moi, il se plaça au dessu de mon membre de lui même. Il se laissa glisser sur mon sex gonflé avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il soupira d'extase, dieu qu'il est magnifique.


End file.
